1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method thereof for identifying electronic accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs are all equipped with a 2.5 or 3.5 mm standard audio jack so as to output audio data signals to earphones or speakers. Furthermore, most of the portable electronic devices are usually equipped with such as USB jacks so as to be able to share data with computers by USB transmission cables. Besides, some of the electronic devices are also provided with AC jacks so as to be able to be charged with AC adapters.
However, to arrange so many jacks on an electronic device is not only unattractive but also inconvenient for users.